With the development of mobile communications technologies, user requirements are increasingly high. By introducing small cells into an existing macro network, a heterogeneous network (Hetnet) is formed, where, in a case in which a throughput rate of each cell remains unchanged, a system capacity may be doubled (or even increased by ten times).
Currently, when a reselection or handover is performed between a macro cell and a small cell, a user equipment (UE) needs to measure cell (pilot) signal quality, and meanwhile, a network-side device configures an offset for a neighboring cell, so that the UE evaluates, based on a sum of (or a difference between) the cell signal quality and the offset, whether the neighboring cell meets a reselection criterion or a reporting threshold. During the cell reselection, a cell reselection quality offset parameter (Qoffset) is used, and during measurement reporting, a cell individual offset is used (CIO).
After a small cell is deployed, it is expected that coverage of the small cell can be extended. That is, using a UE being located in the macro cell as an example, it is expected that the UE can easily choose to report a mobility-related event such as an event 1a to a network-side device or trigger such reporting, so that more UEs communicate through the small cell, so as to implement service offload for the macro cell. However, currently, a difference between transmit power of a small cell base station and transmit power of a macro cell base station is excessively large, and a range of the currently used CIO already cannot meet a requirement for extending the small cell.